Star Wars: Dark Side Rising
by BlackDawn2023
Summary: Ten years have passed since the fall of the Galactic Empire. Since that time, peace and freedom have reigned over the galaxy. Luke Skywalker, now a Jedi Master, has rebuilt the Jedi Order, as well as the New Republic. But the dark side is rising.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

His thoughts were calm, at peace. Even as the fires of Sullust raged behind him, a calm was filling inside Darth Stryker. He stared downward, looking directly at the lightsaber attatched to his belt. He took it off, igniting it. The red blade shot up, glowing brightly. The red beam reflected off his face like fire, mirroring the rage within him.

"It's almost time.", he said, almost as if he was talking to someone. "Soon, all that remains of the Skywalker bloodline will die. And with it, the entire Jedi Order.", Stryker said.

This place seemed strange to him, surreal. Jarec Cross knew he had to stand by the Jedi Code, praise its teachings and stay loyal to the Jedi way. But even in a place as strange as Dagobah, he felt nervous.

"Feel it.", Luke Skywalker said, now ten years removed from the Galactic Empire's fall. "Let it flow through you, uninterrupted. It echoes through you.", Luke instructed.

Jarec sat, meditating. His thoughts raced, constantly switching to different scenarios and feelings.

"Clear your mind, Jarec. It must be calm, holding at one singular moment...", Luke said, waiting for Jarec to finish it.

"The force.", he said, giving Luke a thin smile.

"Yes. That is what drives you, Jarec.", Luke said as Jarec raised his hands upward, lifting a few rocks from the ground. They came up, one by one, creating a small tower on one another.

"Let go of your feelings, trust the force. It will guide you.", Luke said.

Moments later, Jarec stood across from a cave. He could not see into the blackness, the deep blackness. It seemingly called to him.

"What's in there?", Jarec asked.

"Whatever you take with you.", Luke replied. "Fear, agression, hate. If you have these things in your heart, they will be waiting.", he said.

Jarec paused for a moment, contemplating Luke's words.

"If you go inside the cave, I will not come with you.", Luke said. "This is a test you must do alone."

Jarec looked toward the cave, his mind going a million miles a minute. He slowly stepped forward, unsure of what was going to come. Jarec entered the blackness, the evil, forboding blackness. Yet, in some way, the darkness of the cave seemed comforting.

Jarec was not naieve, though. He knew of the Dagobah cave training. His master had done it, faced his fears. Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one, had done it. But could he?

"I can do this.", Jarec said to himself in the blackness.

But that was all he could say until a lightsaber lit up. He turned, expecting to find an enemy, only to see himself. A mirror image of himself stood before Jarec, grinning. The red blade of the lightsaber lit up the cave, creating a red glow upon their faces.

"You're afraid. You are...afraid.", the other Jarec said, taunting him.

"No. I'm not.", Jarec replied, igniting his lightsaber. "I don't fear.", he said.

Jarec raised his weapon, and in one swift strike, cut down his opponent. Jarec watched as the mirror image of himself flopped to the ground, head rolling across the floor. Jarec paused breifly, then turned his lightsaber off, the darkness wrapping around him again.

Outside, Luke sighed, knowing his student's journey was just beginnning. 


	2. A New Enemy

Their thoughts were that of fear, in fear of their dark master. Darth Stryker's army was a massive array of Sith warriors, Jedi Knights who once walked the path of the light, corrupted by Styker's manipulative fabrications of the dark side. He promised them power, and he gave it to them.

"Our enemy is Luke Skywalker.", she said, pacing in front of a group of Sith Knights. "You know him as the hero who rebuilt the Republic and the Jedi Order. He now preaches the hypocrisy of the Jedi.", she said.

Some of them were jealous. Jealous of the relationship she has with Stryker. She's his right hand woman. And who better to have as your second in command than a powerful Sith Lord. Darth Kain was her name. A sinister name, fitting for a ruthless, cold woman.

"It is our mission, our loyalty to Lord Stryker, that will drive us to destroy Skywalker.", she said, the Sith Knights nodding in agreement. "The Jedi Temple on Naboo is our target.", she said.

They rose up, igniting their red lightsabers. The reddish glow filled the room.

"I will lead the assault. Report to docking bay 1138.", she demanded.

They retracted their lightsabers and marched off toward the docking bay. Darth Kain watched them, a smile on her face.

"Your leadership qualities are amazing, Lord Kain.", Stryker said as he approached her.

Kain turned, bowing to her master.

"Thank you, my master.", she replied. "Is there anything else you require, my lord?", she asked, desperately seeking his approval.

"Rise, Lord Kain.", he said.

She complied, rising to face him.

"You've already done enough, my apprentice.", Stryker said. "If your troops can take down Skywalker, you will earn my respect, and the respect of the entire Sith Order.", he said.

Kain bowed to Stryker, then walked off.

"It will be done, my master.", she said.

The Jedi Temple on Naboo was full of Jedi Knights, Masters, Padawans and Younglings. The number of Jedi in the Temple couldn't dare compete with the numbers of Knights during the Old Republic, but it was sufficient.

Luke walked down the Temple halls, Jedi Master Caylor Zhong beside him. Caylor was strong in the force, recognized by Luke at the age of eighteen. Luke trained him for eight years. Luke was hesitant to train him, fearing his training at too old an age would effect him. But he has proven reliable.

"How is your training of Jarec coming?", he asked. "I heard he had quite an interesting Dagobah experience."

"I sense fear in him.", Luke said. "He has fears. Many of them."

"Fears of what?", he asked in a caring manner.

"Fears of the dark side. He lives in constant fear of it."

"We all do at one point.", Caylor said. "The dark side is always looming. No one is safe from it's corrupting power.", he said.

Luke nodded in agreement.

"I really must say, Master Zhong, that I am truly impressed by your progress.", Luke said. "At first, I feared that you might follow the same path as I, or even my father. Many Jedi who train at an older age tend to follow the quick and easy path. I was in too big of a hurry, too worried about finding my father.", Luke said.

"I wish I could have known your father, Master Skywalker.", Zhong said. "He sounded like a great man."

"And from what I've been told...", Luke said, sadly. "...he was."

Caylor gave a comforting stare, then bowed.

"I hope we can...", Caylor stopped.

He looked around, as did Luke. Both sensed something.

"Do you feel that?", Luke asked.

"Yes.", Caylor said. "It feels faint...but growing.", he said.

Without any hesitation, Caylor turned just as a Sith Warrior crashed through the window, igniting his lightsaber. He landed, swiping at Caylor, who was ready. Caylor ducked, spinning and igniting his own blue lightsaber, cutting the Sith down.

Luke's green blade lit up as he turned to face his own enemy, a Sith Warrior wielding two red lightsabers. Luke ducked both swings, then flipped over him, attacking and defeating him. Luke and Caylor turned to each other.

"An attack?", Caylor asked.

"I have forseen this.", Luke replied. "We must act quickly. Alert the rest of the Temple to be on alert.", Luke ordered.

Caylor nodded and took off. Luke turned to see Jarec.

"Master, I sensed danger.", Jarec said, a worried tone in his voice.

"It was an attack.", Luke said. "Sith wielding lightsabers.", he said.

"Sith?", Jarec asked. "But they're extinct.", he said.

"I am unsure of the source. But we must act quickly if we are to find it.", Luke said.

A few miles away from the Jedi Temple, the swamplands of Naboo. Even this far away, Darth Kain felt their deaths.

"They've failed.", she said with disgust.

"But how?", a Sith Warrior asked.

"Do I look like I have all the answers?", Kain snapped violently. "Only Master Stryker has the answers, young student.", she said as the Sith Warrior nodded.

Kain's comlink began to ring. She held up a small device, giving her a holographic projection of Darth Stryker on Sullust.

"Yes, Lord Stryker?", she asked.

"How is the operation coming?", he asked.

"Not so good yet, my lord.", she said, somewhat afraid of Stryker. "The beginning stages of the assault on the Jedi Temple failed. My two Sith Warriors were killed.", she said.

"That is to be expected.", he said, allowing Kain some relief. "It is expected, Darth Kain, but not easily tolerated.", he said, his tone picking up.

"But, Lord Stryker, I promise to you that the next assault will succeed.", she said, almost pleading with him.

"You had best pray that it is, or I will be finding a new apprentice.", Stryker said sternly.

"Yes, my lord.", she said as the holograph fizzled out.

After a breif moment of silence, Kain turned to her Sith Warriors.

"In two hours, we send the next assault team.", she said as they all sat down, meditating.

She stared intently at him, eyes locked. Darth Stryker's former teacher, Jedi Master Robar Varu was at a loss. She had her lightsaber pressed against his, sparks flying. Within an instant, Robar spun the lightsabers down and kicked her opponent away.

"It's over, Rao.", she said. "Come back to the light. I have beaten you.", Varu said demandingly, pleading with him.

"No.", Stryker said as he stood up. "You have not won, Varu. The only winners here are the Sith!", he yelled as he leapt up and locked sabers with her again. Stryker pushed Robar away, then ducked her swing. Stryker came up and spun around, lopping the head off of Robar's neck.

On Sullust, Darth Stryker woke up, sweating. His dream had startled him. His dream? No, it was a memory from the past. He sat up, shirtless and walked down a corridor.

"Come back to the light.", the voice of Robar said, echoing in his mind. "I have beaten you.", it said, haunting him.

Stryker approached the edge of a balcony, looking over the world of Sullust. Below him, he watched as his Sith Warriors trained.

The engines of Queen Leia Organa Solo's Republic vessel roared through space. As Leia, nine months pregnant, slept, she was feeling happy, full of life. Her hand on her stomach, she knew that her child would be a blessing to the Republic.

But no one was as happy as Han Solo. He had a beautiful wife and a daughter on the way, what more could a man want? Although he seemed distracted about something. He was hesitant to bring Leia with him to the Jedi Temple, in fear she might come into danger.

"Got something on your mind?", Captain Antillies asked, the pilot of the ship.

"To tell you the truth, I've got too many things on my mind.", Han replied. "It's not enough that I'm about to have a child, but now Luke is in trouble with this new enemy. I guess I figured that peace over the galaxy would last a lot longer than ten years.", he said.

"I know what you mean.", Antillies said, nodding his head. "I had to leave my wife and kid on Coruscant when the Jedi Temple was attacked.", he said.

"I wonder how Luke is doing.", Han wondered outloud. "An attack on the Jedi Temple is big.", he said.

"Master Skywalker is a brave person. I'm sure he's fine.", Antillies said.

Han nodded, knowing that Antillies spoke the truth. He rose up from his seat and walked off.

"Keep an eye on this thing, will ya?", Han asked.

Antillies nodded in agreement as Han went back to where Leia was. Han watched her sleep for a moment. She was very beautiful to him, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes slowly opened. She stared at Han for a moment, then smiled.

"How is she?", Han asked caringly.

"She's moving around like she wants out now.", Leia said as Han walked over to the bed.

Han sat down next to her and gave her a kiss.

"How long until we get to Naboo?", she asked.

"Soon. We'll be there soon. You need to rest.", he urged.

"Queens don't rest, Han.", she said, giving Han a smile.

How long do we have to wait? That was on the mind of every Sith Warrior behind Darth Kain. She sat, meditating. Kain opened her eyes, her comlink ringing. She held it up, receiving another holographic image from Darth Stryker.

"Yes, my lord?", she said.

"The time has come, Darth Kain. Begin your assault on the Jedi Temple.", he said coldly.

Darth Kain was somewhat shocked at this. Now? Why now? Why launch the full-scale assault so quickly after the initial one failed. Badly. She wasn't quite sure of his reasons, but knew better than to disrespect her master.

"Yes, my master.", she said as the image disappeared. She turned to her Sith Warriors. They ignited their lightsabers.

But what could he do to help? How could Han Solo, just a man, not a Jedi, help Luke? He had to. He had to help his friend. Han walked off the ramp of the Republic cruiser where Leia was.

"Han.", a voice said.

Han looked up, seeing Luke. He smiled and embraced with Han, hugging the man he proudly called his friend. They broke away as Luke looked to Leia, giving a warm smile. Luke hugged her tightly, his sister. His twin sister whom he loved more than anything. Luke luked down to Leia's stomach, touching it softly.

"A girl.", he said. "The force is strong with her.", Luke said as Han's eyebrows peaked.

"The force? In my daughter?", Han asked.

"Yes. I'm not surprised though. The force has always been strong in the Skywalker bloodline.", he said as Han smiled thinly.

"Don't worry, Luke.", Leia said. "Han is secretly hiding how happy he is to hear that.", she said, grinning.

Luke patted Han on the shoulder and said, "It's fine, Han. I know how you feel about the force."

Han smiled as the three walked into the Jedi Temple. 


	3. The Jedi Assault

Jarec was upset, angered even. He had once known this man. A man who once spoke the Jedi Code with honor now wielded a red lightsaber and preached the teachings of the Sith. As he took the mask off of one of the Sith Warriors who attacked the Jedi Temple, he saw the face of Vector Malay. He was once a powerful Jedi, lured down the dark path by Darth Stryker.

"I know how hard this must be, Jarec.", Luke said as he entered the room where the bodies of the Sith Warriors had been.

"How could you?", Jarec asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"My father. He once fell to the dark side, if you recall."

"That's different. This man was not Anakin Skywalker. He was my friend, I knew him so well.", he said, becoming more stern now. "I never thought he would walk that path. He had no reason to."

"Perhaps not.", Luke said. "But the darkness that consumed him was his destiny, Jarec. Nothing you, nor I, did could have stopped that now."

"Can you promise me something, master?", Jarec asked.

"What is that?"

"That if I ever, and I mean ever, stray too far away from the light. Yell. Yell as loud as you can until I can hear you.", he said, almost pleading with Luke. "If there's even a hint of light in me, yell."

Luke didn't know what to say. These words were hard to listen to. He couldn't bear the thought of Jarec straying from the light, but he had to honor his student's request.

"I will, Jarec. I promise you.", he said.

"Thank you, master."

"Hey, kid.", a voice said, causing Jarec to turn, seeing Han.

"Han!", he said with glee, so happy to see the man he had bonded with two years ago. He walked over to Han and shook his hand.

"How's the training been, kid?", Han asked. "I hear your pretty good with one of those laser swords.", Han said jokingly.

"It's hard.", he said, pausing for a moment. "But worth it. How's Leia and the baby?"

"Stubborn as usual. The baby refuses to be born and Leia refuses to be patient.", Han said.

"Wait.", Luke said.

Both Han and Jarec turned, but Jarec sensed what Luke did. Jarec turned quickly to Han.

"Han, get Leia somewhere safe.", Jarec said, igniting his lightsaber.

"What is it?", Han asked as he started out the door.

"They're back.", Luke said.

Darth Kain and her Sith Warriors marched up the steps to the Jedi Temple. Rage and anger burned in their heart like fire, as Darth Kain had a scowl on her face, determined to wipe out the Jedi once more. A legion of Jedi landed on the steps in front of them, igniting their lightsabers at once. Caylor Zhong stood in front of them.

"You will not pass.", he said defiantly, raising his weapon to Darth Kain.

She grinned arrogantly and said, "The Jedi Temple is ours. It will once again burn to the ground."

The Sith Warriors moved forward, launched themselves into battle with the Jedi. Swords clashed, sparks flew, and people, many people, died. Sith went down, Jedi went down. Although it seemed even for a moment, the Jedi quickly took the tide of the battle.

Luke and Jarec joined the battle, their lightsabers cutting with ferocity. In the heat of the battle, Jarec saw Darth Kain, almost as if she was motioning to him. He cut his way through, taking down numerous Sith Warriors to get to their master. Jarec cut one down, then spun around, locking swords with Darth Kain.

"Ah, the student of Luke Skywalker.", she said. "We have heard a lot about you."

Kain went for a swing, but it was blocked. Again she went for a strike, but she was once again blocked. Again and again, each cut coming closer and closer, but caught each time. Jarec ducked an overhead swing, blocked a strike, then rose up, cutting Darth Kain's right arm off. She screamed in pain, her severed arm on the ground, still holding her lightsaber. Jarec then spun around, cutting her legs out from underneath her. She fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

A Sith Warrior was contacted by Darth Stryker via hologram, "Retreat. Come back to Sullust."

He seemed confused about this. "But Lord Stryker, the battle is quite even.", he said.

"Are you questioning my authority?", he asked angrily.

"No. It will be done, Lord Stryker.", he said. "Retreat!", he yelled to his fellow warriors.

The Sith Warriors began to fall back, one by one retreating into the Naboo forests. The Jedi began to follow, but Luke stopped them.

"No. Let them go.", he said.

"But they're on the run, master.", Jarec said. "We should go after them. This is our chance to destroy them."

"No.", Luke said sternly. "If we follow them, hunt them down and kill them, we would be no better than them."

"What do you call this?", Jarec said as he motioned to the ground, the bodies of dead Sith Warriors strewn about.

"This was defense, Jarec. Our Temple was attacked. What we've seen here is obviously not they're whole army. The Bothan spynet will track them, find their location. If we defeated all of these invaders, more would only show up.", he said. "We must eliminate them all, at the source.", Luke said.

He turned to Caylor and said, "Master Zhong, have this mess sorted out. I want these Jedi to be given a proper funeral service."

"Yes, Master Skywalker. It will be done.", he said as he bowed to Luke.

Luke and Jarec then turned their attention to Darth Kain, struggling to get away. She looked up to them.

"Jedi scum!", she screamed.

"Take her into the Temple.", Luke said to Jarec. "We will question her to find the whereabouts of her master."

"How are you so sure she has a master?", Jarec asked.

"A Sith Lord wouldn't have been taken down as quickly as she was.", Luke replied. "I was quite impressed with your swordsmanship.", Luke said.

"Thank you, master.", Jarec said.

They bowed to each other. Jarec watched Luke walk into the temple, then looked to Kain on the ground.

"I know what you're thinking.", he said as he leaned in close. "You're thinking that hate is building in me, don't you? You think I'm going to strike you down in cold blood.", he asked.

"You're afraid. You are...afraid.", she said.

Jarec stepped back, hearing the exact same words from his Dagobah cave training. His mouth agape, Kain began to laugh. Her chuckle grew as she watched Jarec look on in fear.

"See? That's fear. Fear of what I am...of the dark side.", she said.

"No.", he said, igniting his lightsaber. "I do not fear the dark side. I fear nothing!", he yelled, raising his lightsaber up above her.

She grinned arrogantly, taunting him. "Go ahead. Strike me down and prove to me you don't fear the dark side.", she said, smiling.

"Jarec, no!", Caylor said as he ran up. "Don't, Jarec. Don't give into hate.", he said calmly.

Jarec paused for a moment, then retracted his lightsaber. He sighed, then closed his eyes.

"Master Zhong, take her into the temple.", Jarec said. "I need to meditate.", he said.

Caylor watched Jarec go off with a look of worry.

"I sensed your defeat.", Stryker said as he stood in front of his Sith Warriors. "I sensed your pathetic, pitiful defeat at the hands of the Jedi. I sensed Darth Kain's defeat. She is useless now."

Darth Stryker began pacing back and forth in front of the, locking eyes with them intently.

"One of you will be my new apprentice. One of you shall take the mantle of Darth Xahn.", he declared. "And when you take that title, you will prove it by striking down Skywalker and the rest of the filthy Jedi." 


End file.
